An Angels Protection
by Sheiakurei
Summary: Quatre refuses to be followed around by bodyguards. Iria takes matter into her own hands and hires someone took look after him. Find out who! *NEW* 3rd Chapter up! bloopers at the end of the pages AU Yaoi and my 1st GW fic! pls R&R! GW in shcool!! ^_^)
1. Mission Accepted

~Authors notes~

****

Author: Sheiakurei **e-mail**: sheiakurei@cs.com

****

Category: AU, Gundam Wing, **Paring**: ?+4 (for now)

****

Warning: yaoi, shounen ai **Rating**: NC-17 (rated for future chapters that may contain lemon, angst and other such scenes)

~An Angels Protection~

Chapter 1: Mission Accepted

"So basically you want me to baby sit him for you." The man was leaning against the wall, his face covered by the darkness of the night. He glanced up, watching the figure of the woman, attentively eyeing and listening to the her requests. 

"No, not baby sit. I want a companion for my brother who can protect him secretly and be there until the inheritance is over." She shrugged thinking to herself if this was really the right man to offer this job to 

"Quatre refuses to be guarded like some precious gem" Ireia continued.

" Though I guess its not his fault for feeling that way, but we need to make sure he isn't harmed at all, especially during this time." She glanced up at the figure of the young man, watching him as he stood there quietly and unmoved at all. 

She began to have an enormous doubt into trusting this vague and shaded figure, but what could she do? //Wufei said he could be trusted.// Ireia thought. The word was given to her by the man of 'justice' and head of security for the Winner family. //He must be know what he's doing.// 

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the movement of the figure in front of her. She stirred from her thoughts and looked up at him... waiting whether he'd accept the job or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was quiet, the chirping of crickets the only sound audible. A bright moon glowed above, its light illuminating the land beneath. Its beams cast a dim light over a darkened building, a few rays managing to spill into a room. Within that room, three figures are barely distinguished. 

Two men were visibly sitting across a younger looking man, his face, passive. His eyes were devoid of emotion and feeling. He held a firm grip on the gun placed carefully on his lap, a similar hold on the briefcase by his right. He sat quietly, as so did the two men before him, the trio waiting for their next orders.

After a few minutes, the before said man began to grow impatient, the ability to sit still, now a chore. Grunting slightly at the other two, he closed his eyes. "I haven't got all day…" He said, his deep voice breaking the stillness of the room. He stood up, ready to leave.

"No! You can't go!" 

"He's right. We have orders to keep you here until Lord Trieze arrives."

He, seemingly not as interested, simply walked towards the small frame of the door. Hands fixed on the cold steel knob as he slowly twisted it, heading out. The two soldiers looked at each other franticly. They had strict orders and who knows what would become of them if they disobeyed it. 

The younger man paid no mind to their insistency, turning the handle. Feeling someone else moving the knob on the opposite side, he immediately let loose of his hold. Just as he did, the wooden door swung open… 

A woman stood in silence for a moment. Layered, hazelnut hair fell down across her face as she tilted her head . The two soldiers from behind the younger boy straightened up quickly. 

"Master Trieze is in his office. Sorry for the inconvenience. My name is Lady Une." 

She spoke in a quiet and soft voice, her slim hands gesturing towards her left. "Please, right this way."

The boy simply answered her with a lifeless "hn", walking behind her as she lead them, the two soldiers following close by. 

He glanced around at the interiors of the house. No, it was no ordinary house, but a mansion. 

Lights brightly lit the hallways and an enormity of fresh roses in very elegant hand carved vases were everywhere. The chandeliers were draped with brilliant crystals that seemed to luster like diamonds and the curtains were of bright red in color as they hung against the windows. 

The woman before him paused as they reached a huge door made out of brass and gold. Immediately the two soldiers from behind stepped up and grabbed a handle each of the door. Twisting both handles in sync, they pulled the door open and the woman in front of him took few steps and stood aside. 

A man, who was probably in his late 20's or early 30's, sat behind his desk holding a rose in his hand as if playing with it. Lady Une bowed in respect to the man then slowly took her position on his right side.

"What do you want from me?" The boy said sternly as if he were the one who owned the place. Trieze chuckled as he gestured a hand to the seat in front of him. 

"Impatient are we? Well, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting but I have a proposition for you. Do have a seat"

The boy stepped forward hesitantly and took a seat in front of Trieze. His eyes looked at the older man as if it could pierce through his very being with his stare. He looked around for a moment through the corner of his eyes, glancing at the hundreds of books that surrounded one corner and a red velvet curtain on the other. Shrugging, he turned his attention back to Trieze. All he could do was chuckle and smirk at the boy once again, seeing how irritated he is to be here. 

"Well, I'll get to my point." He started, his face taking a serious toll as he pushed himself off his chair and laid the rose on the desk. He walked over to the right corner of the room and took hold of a cord that was connected to the velvet curtains. Pulling the rope down, the curtains flew to the corners of the room and revealed various portraits of people that were well known to the country. 

The young man raised a brow as he looked at all the portraits attached to the wall.

"These people are of the highest authorities in the kingdom. They are known for their wealth, their power, and their reign over the land and other countries as well."

"So what?" The young man replied, listening attentively. 

Trieze took one of his fencing sword from his side and pointed the tip of it to the portrait at his far left. 

"This is Quatre Raberba Winner. The only male and heir to the Winner family assets. I want you to assassinate him. In exchange, I can give you anything you want."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Oh, but you see my boy, I'm sure that you will."

The man looked up at Trieze from his seat and raised a brow at him again in curiosity 

"I said I can give you anything you want. Money, wealth, fame …and even… your memory." He grinned as he watched the younger man narrowed his eyes.

"How-"

"I know who you are. Aside from your reputation as the best assassin in the kingdom, you also lost your memory during a coma. You never knew who you were since then, did you?" He snickered, confident that the boy would accept his offer now. 

"I can give you your memory back if you would help me get rid of the Winner family heir"

The stoic boy leaned against the chair and closed his eyes. His voice remained as calm, yet cold like the deadly killer that he was.

//…my.. memory..// he thought to himself quietly for a moment and decided weather or not to accept this offer. //..but why would they want to assassinate the winner heir…?//

"Money, power, land, everything.." Lady Une said, startling the boy slightly, but emotionless mask he wore never faltered. She smiled knowingly, as if she had read his mind. 

She continued on, explaining the plan of gaining the heir's trust, then killing him as if it were a mere accident. If not that, they would just dispose of him and send a imposter Quatre Winner that would be under their control. 

"Don't worry, boy," Trieze said, "I give you my word in handing back the memory you once had. All your files, data, and records are secretly hidden with me. Just do your work, and I'll give you what you want when it is over." He grinned as he look at the younger boy once more for his answer. 

With no doubt, he accepted it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I accept you offer." 

Ireia smiled as she heard those words, not wanting to stay in this eerie environment any longer. They had discussed the matter of being Quatre's private bodyguard and the payment for this. She offered a fairly high price in return that no one could possibly turn down. Though, she did make one more request of the man. 

"Be gentle. He will never admit about him being as fragile as he really looks, but he is. Being close or as his friend would be the best way for you to guard him." 

The man just kept his eyes closed as she gave him advises on how to watch him. He hated it, but simply shrugged it off. 

"Your name shall be placed in Yugata Academy where my brother studies. You'll be entering as a new student there. It's better this way." And with that said, Ireia placed the files and other notes the young man might need and went on her way back to the Winner Estate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The orange glow of the sun reflected against the water, causing the surface to shine an aurora of lights. Seagulls lunged towards it as they search for there breakfast. The cool air brushed along the land as it made the illusion of trees dancing in the air. Fresh scent of pine tress gave a sense of tranquility as tiny creatures crawled about the place. 

It seemed like it was going to be a fine morning along the private seaside of the academy. 

The bell rang loudly, students flooding the busy hallways. Second period had just ended, yet the expression on the students faces made it look like they had been there forever. The halls chorused with lively chatter and the continuous slamming of locker doors.

A braided boy hurried along towards his locker, shoving a couple of younger kids aside. He had that usual grin on his face that never seemed to disappear. Reaching his destination he gave his pale friend a wry smile.

"Hey Q! how's your morning coming?"

Glancing over at the familiar voice, Quatre saw the violet eyed kid throwing a couple of books in his locker as he took some out as well. He chuckled softly at how jaunty his friend was and returned a smile at him.

"Okay I guess." 

They have known each other since Duo's father became the new accountancy of the Winner family. It was just last year that they had become great friends. They have spent a year together in this school and quite frankly enjoyed it. 

The Academy excelled in academics ,sports and the arts as most of the students are. You could say it was once of the finest private schools in the colony. Though Quatre tried to lead a normal life like any person in the colony would, he was still respected by a lot. Though sometimes not for himself but for the family name. 

Both the blonde hair boy and the violet eyed teen chattered and laughed quietly as they made there way to there next class. 

"I'm glad we get to have chemistry together this year. Maybe I can get front row seats to your fire trick." Quatre teased as he laughed softly, making there way to room 104.

Duo simply grinned and made a playful and mischievous look on his face. 

"Hey, Just because we're in school, doesn't mean we don't get to have a little fun around here."

"Well if you call burning the entire room to ashes, I guess not." 

They both laughed and walked there way to class, getting just in time to there seats as the last bell rang. 

See, last year Duo got his hands on a bunch of matches. He discovered that specific chemicals and fire didn't go good together and well.. One thing led to another. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been several minutes since chemistry class started. Knocks were heard on the class room door which caused Mr. Revier to pause his lesson . He walked over towards the door as he took hold of the knob and twisted it. Stepping out of the room for a moment and shutting the door behind him, chatter became audible in the room. 

Duo was seated in the very front row to the right as Mr. Revier assigned him to. He was quite a trouble maker, but everyone must admit, including instructors that he was a great and intelligent student. 

Turning around, the braided boy caught the sight of his blonde haired friend and waved a hand at him. Quatre simply smiled as his desk was located at the last row on the back. There was around 20 people in there class. Most of them, as of the moment were throwing notes to each other across the room. 

Glancing at his side, Quatre frowned a bit at the empty slot of chairs next to him. It used to be for Wufei who was in charge of security for the Winner family. They made him his personal bodyguard since his inheritance of the estate and all the belongings of his family would be given to him. 

Quatre merely shrugged thinking to himself. 

//Why did they have to keep me on such a tight watch. Well… they were just looking out for me. I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on all of them for worrying. I just don't really see any danger for them to get too worked up on// He sighed as he cleared his thoughts feeling a slight bump on his head. 

It brought him back to the reality and glanced down seeing the piece of paper that hit his head. Picking it up, he shrugged and looked around from where it came form. He finally gave up as he found too much off them throwing paper around. It seemed like it was a 6th grade middle school class room with the way the students were acting. 

Finally, the wooden door of the class room swung open as Mr. Revier came back in the room. Students sat up right as he entered. He gave his class a stern glare, as he made his way to his desk, two young boys following him. 

The first boy that followed right behind Mr. Revier was slightly taller then him. He had a nice lean figure with light brown hair that covered a portion of his face, hiding one of his emerald eyes. His face was emotionless yet calm in its way, unlike the boy next to him. 

He was slightly shorter by a few inches and lanky in build. His unruly brown hair was of a darker shade of brown, quite a contrast compared to the green eyed boy. Scanning the room, the students seemed to cower at the intense glare of those deep cobalt eyes. 

"Class, we have two new students joining us this semester." Mr. Revier glanced over at the figures in front of the class. "Care to introduce yourself to the class?"

".Heero Yuy.. pleasure." The cobalt eyes scanned the room once again as it finally landed upon a desk right behind Quatre Winner. With his words, he proceeded towards it and took a seat. 

Mr. Revier nodded and merely glanced over at the remaining boy in front. "And you?"

Closing his eyes, the green eyed young man simply walked towards an empty seat. 

//I.. Guess not..// Mr. Revier thought and sighed. 

Duo peered from the corner of his eyes at the new guy that sat right behind him. It's been empty for awhile now since a lot of the students in chemistry changed classes for this new semester. 

Seeing there were no longer any interruption to his class, Mr. Revier continued with his lecture.

End of Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things you can expect on upcoming chapter: 

Dorm adjusting, field trip to a nice snowy area… and much more 

~Authors Note~

^.^ okay.. I admit it's a little dragging. Sorry about it. I promise it'll get interesting in the next chapter (or at least I hope so). This is my first GW fic ever sooo… I just hope you like it so far! I'm not really an A student when it comes to writing. I'll be posting up the next chapter in a couple of days hopefully. 

Special Thanks to SilentRain for proofreading my story and fixing any grammatical error I might have just waltz by on and giving me a better flow to moi story. 

A little laughter for everyone! Bloopers updated below!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~An Angels Protection~

Chapter 1: Mission Accepted

-In the making: Meeting Treize scene 

A man, who was probably in his late 20's or early 30's, stood behind his desk, wearing a bright yellow chicken suit. Lady Une gawked at the man, her eyes nearly popping out her head. 

"Is this some sort of a joke? It's a chicken!" the boy said, as Treize hopped about the room, gobbling like a turkey. 

Une approached the man, whispering slightly. "Master Treize, not now. And turkey's don't gobble."

"Gobble, gobble? Gobble gobble gobble gobble! (Impatient are we? Well, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting but I have a proposition for you. Do have a seat.)" 

****

-In the making: Two new students

"Class, we have two new students joining us this semester." Mr. Revier glanced over at the figures in front of the class. "Care to introduce yourself to the class?"

".Heero Yuy.. pleasure." The cobalt eyes scanned the room once again as it finally landed upon a desk right behind Quatre Winner. With his words, he proceeded towards it. Suddenly a foot appeared out of no where, unnoticed by Heero. He then came stumbling towards the ground, hitting it face first. 

"Omae o korosu!" He sat up glaring at the braided boy who was acting his best to look innocent. 

"What..what?! I didn't do it! Its not my fault my foot had a muscle spasm."

Mr. Revier glanced over at the remaining boy in front who started trembling, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Are you.. are you .. bwahahahahaha!" Finally loosing control he started to roll on the floor laughing. 

Heero got up from the floor and lunged at Duo, who was now out of his chair tryign to avoid the enraged boy. 

"Honestly!! I didn't do it! It was a muscle spasm!"

Sheia: CUUUUUTTTTT!!!! .


	2. Acquaintances

~Authors notes~

****

Author: Sheiakurei **e-mail**: sheiakurei@cs.com

****

Category: AU, Gundam Wing, 

****

Parings: keep guessing.. You'll find out soon if it isn't even obvious lol.

****

Warning: yaoi, shounen ai, possible OOC **Rating**: NC-17 (rated for future chapters that

may contain lemon, angst and other such scenes but not on this chapter yet.)

~An Angels Protection~

Chapter 2: Acquaintances 

Chemistry went on forever. It seemed like one of those annoying days that you just cant get rid of. Tilting his head up to glanced at the clock, Duo sighed. //man… end already.. this is giving me headache// 

The braided boy glanced around the room. His eyes trying desperately trying to stay open. Stiffing a yawn, he covered his mouth with the back of his hands and slumped on his desk //This is so boring..// He closed his eyes as he started to dose off.

Quatre chuckled at his sleeping friend. He glanced over at Mr. Revier who obviously by now had caught sight of Duo's Sleeping Habits. Its not like this was the first time this had happened. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Sleepy head straightened up at the melodic sound of the bell. Once again, he had that usual wry grin on his face.

//thank you heaven!// he thought to himself.

Students quickly stood from there seats and quickly fleeted towards the door. Everyone was so egger to just get out of the room. No, its not that they hated chemistry. It was actually quite fun… well… when your actually doing experiments. Today it was merely talk and lecture. 

It wasn't the end of the day yet but the students of the academy had a small 20min break. Not much, but its better then nothing. 

Just as Duo was about to get on to his feet, Mr. Revier stood right in front of him with crossed arms against his chest. The braided boy thought he was going to get in trouble for sleeping in class again.

"Mr. Maxwell…"

"I know. I know see you later in detention.. Happens everytime" Duo frowned then simply shrugged as his cheery little face lit up again. There was no use over pouting on such a stupid thing. Frankly, he didn't really mind anymore. 

All Mr. Revier could do was laugh softly. Duo looked at him slightly puzzled. Quatre, who was now standing at Duo's right side looked over at the braided boy with the same confused look. 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy our time in detention Mr. Maxwell.." He chuckled.

"..but you'll have to go today without staying with me."

"Honto ka?" Duo looked at him with a more cryptic expression. Ok, so he might not have to end up in detention today… but why?

"Really." he replied. "I was just going to inform you of your new roommate"

"New roommate?" blinking as there voice synced with each other, Quatre and Duo looked over at each other then back at Mr. Revier. 

"um…Pardon me, Mr. Revier but isn't Duo my room mate this semester?" 

Quatre stood there quietly waiting for a reply. Then he noticed both Heero and the other new kid was still present in the room. He blinked in slight bewilderment.

"Well ,originally, it was assigned that you two would share a room this semester. We didn't expect to have new students." Mr. Revier glanced at the two other figures present in the room as he gestured them to come over.

"There is another spare room. In fact, the school has added more rooms then last year in the West wing. But you see, since it is in the middle of the school year now, it would be better for Mr. Yuy and Mr. Barton to have roommates that have been participating and been in this academy for awhile." 

"what?! So much for parties at night…"

Mr. Revier raised a brow as he glanced at Duo with a questioning look. 

"kidding.. Just kidding ehehe"   


He shrugged at the teen and turned towards Quatre, meeting his gaze "Are you okay with this Mr. Winner?"

Smiling warmly, The blonde boy nodded. "I don't mind at all. So… who exactly is my roommate?" 

"Mr. Barton and you will share the current room your in and as for you.." he turned to look over at the braided boy as he continued "..you and Mr. Yuy will be sharing the new one right next to Mr. Winner and Barton.."

Mr. Revier gave one final look to all of them and nodded. "Now that's all settled, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourselves to each other."

Duo was the first one to speak out. His face expressing its usual jaunty look that never faded.

"The names Duo. Duo Maxwell! Guess your gonna be my new buddy from now on eh?"

Cobalt eyes met with the braided boys purple ones. Heero simply replied with a shrug and turned around, grabbing his chemistry book. 

"Uhhh oookaaay…. Well um.. Heero's you name right?" The Dark brown haired boy nodded and with that left the room. 

//oh…. I'm sure I'm gonna get along with him just fine// Duo thought at his own caustic comment to himself. He shrugged and sighed. 

"here.. Would you give this to Mr. Yuy." A piece of paper was handed down over to Duo. "I have some work to do now so I better get going. Those are his schedule.. So make sure you give it to him. I believe you have the same class with Mr. Yuy in the next hour so you can give it to him then." 

The three remaining students in the room glanced at each other. Tilting his head up, Duo glanced at the clock and saw they had a couple more minutes before the next class begins. 

"Gah, I better catch up to Heero and give him this. Well.. I'll see you guys later k? ja ne Q!.. and you too!" 

"Alright. I'll see you later Duo." Quatre waved a hand at his ex-roommate watching him exit out of the room.

He then turned to the newcomer, offering him a gentle smile.

"Shall we go to our next class, then?"

Nodding, the taller boy followed, both exiting the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While walking down the halls, a thought came to Mr. Revier's mind. He gave his forehead a soft slap and turned back to return to his room.

// I can't believe I forgot! // he thought. //I guess I better go back and get those passes.// 

He got back to the Chemistry lab wasting no time at all. Searching about his desk, his eyes landed on two pieces of laminated paper. "Got it." he whispered softly. 

Closing the door behind him, Mr. Revier hastily walked up the stairs heading towards the 4th floor. Soft melodic tunes of different instruments were heard across the narrow hallways. It echoed throughout the floor, giving the hall such a peaceful and serene environment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soft knock coming from the door distracted everyone. The music stopped as Ms. Noin, the current music teacher of the academy, peered over the small transparent glass window on the heavy metal doors. Smiling, she opened the door for Mr. Revier. 

"What brings you here?"

"These" Waving the two laminated papers in front of Noin, he handed one over to her. She blinked as she read the bold letter prints.

"Excuse passes??"

"Yes. Its for Quatre and the new kid. I forgot to give it to them earlier before they left. Mind giving it to them for me?" He smiled at Noin as she nodded in reply.

"Sure. No problem"

"thanks." 

Closing the door, Noin then turned back to her class. Her footsteps light and quiet as she walked over towards Quatre. 

"I guess the choir would manage without a violinist for today." chuckling she handed the passes to the bewildered Arabian. "well.. What are you waiting for? Go give your friend over there a tour. " 

A warm smile gracing his lips, as he nodded to her and stood up. He turned towards the newcomer, smiling to him as well. Quatre then gestured to the door, waiting for his companion to stand. 

"Let's get going then, shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been almost several minutes since they left from there Music class. Not once, did the green eyed boy mention a word. He was silent. Too silent.

After Quatre had showed him all the school had to offer from inside, that including the library to the cafeteria, he decided to continue his touring outside, hoping that the beautiful scenery would pry something from the boy.

As much as Quatre began to feel like he was giving a tour to a wall, he merely smiled at the taller boy. For some reason, the little blonde couldn't find a way to actually have a simple and friendly conversation with the young man. He began to eye him carefully, memorizing every detail he could as they moved there way over to the outside. 

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

Quatre's silent train of thoughts were shaken by the young man's voice. He had just realize that he was staring at the figure next to him intently, unconsciously memorizing his appearance. 

He shook his head at once as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. No, it wasn't just from embarrassment of the obvious, but it was something in his voice as well. It was smooth and mellow. Calm yet fierce. He couldn't really explain it. 

"No. not at all. You look perfectly great." he said honestly. "I'm sorry for staring. I didn't realize I was being rude…Please accept my apology Mr. Barton" 

"Trowa."

Quatre blinked tilting his head at him. "..Trowa? Is that your name?"

The blue eyed boy smiled warmly at him as he took one step forward and stood in front of the taller figure.

"My names Quatre. Its nice to meet you, Trowa" Quatre gave him an angelic smile that made any student in the school blush. He was no exception. The flush on his cheeks quickly faded as his usual passive mask returned. Quatre held out his hand as he was replied by a small smile. Shaking each others hands the proceeded to the outside.. 

//He really seems like a nice guy. I think we're going to be really good friends.// he thought smiling , taking one more side glance at Trowa. //I wonder how Duo and Heero are doing.// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Will you wait up!! Gosh.."

The braided boy yelled, finally catching up to his room mate. He took a couple of deep breaths before proceeding on with the tour. Knowing Duo, he chatted more about food and other such things that interested him rather then informing Heero about the school.

Heero tried his best to block out Duo's voice. It was hard, but he managed. He scanned the hallways trying to familiarize himself with his new environment. 

"Are you listening to me?!"

Duo glanced over at the cobalt eyed boy next to him. He raised an eyebrow in slight annoyance seeing he wasn't listening at the least bit. //Gah.. This is hopeless.. well.. At least he's cute.// Duo thought shrugging.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Trowa, mind if we take a break for awhile." he smiled turning towards the green eye boy. Trowa nodded in response, watching the blonde boy take a seat underneath a majestic willow tree. Quatre smiled warmly at the taller boy as he gestured him to take a seat. 

"How do you like the school so far, Trowa?"

"Its alright. Its an unusual place for a school though" 

Quatre chuckled at his companion's comment. He was right. It was an unusual place for a school but he really didn't mind. He loved it here. 

The gentle crashing of the waves against the rocks were heard across the school. The academy was built atop a cliff, giving the students a beautiful scenery of the sea. 

The campus was surrounded with variations of plants and animals which has given the place a harmonious appearance. It was as if angels were living amongst us, protecting and caring for every living thing within the vicinity. 

Quatre leaned against the trunk of the tree, a gentle wind playing lightly against his golden locks. Soft chirping of a bird was heard over head. Quatre, tilting his head up, saw a young dove sitting on a branch above them. He smiled warmly, holding out a slim hand towards the bird. Seeing his gesture, the bird flew towards him, landing gracefully on his finger. The sun bathed him in a halo of light, highlighting his childlike attributes.

Trowa sat right next to him, looking up at the blue skies before tilting his head to glance over Quatre. His emerald eyes fixed on the blonde hair boy as he watched in amazement. 

//..he looks… so innocent.. like an angel..// 

Quickly pulling himself together, he shrugged the thought off in an instance. As his fist clutched a handful of grass, closing his eyes, he began to clear his mind

//what am I thinking? An Angel..? No. There is no place for such thoughts.. I must concentrate on my job.. and that alone.//

"Are you alright, Trowa?" 

Quickly snapping out from his deep thought, he glanced up at the worried face. Trowa immediately felt a slight qualm in his stomach at the blonde boy's gaze. He was so trusting. He couldn't understand why. //..Such a naïve child…// 

"Yes. I'm fine" he said coldly.

A slight frown was visible in Quatre's face as he glanced down at the brown haired boy's fist. 

"Are you sure??"

"I said I'm fine." His voice was void of emotions. So lifeless. It suddenly changed as he smiled at the Arabian, voice softening slightly. "Shouldn't we be getting back now? Its almost lunch time" 

"Your right. I forgot all about that" Smiling softly, he chuckled at his own absentmindedness. //The pass was only until noon. I must have forgotten about it// he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trays in hand, Quatre scanned the room for his violet eyed friend. 

"Hey Duo!!" 

The braided boy turned to glance over at the familiar voice he heard from behind. Smiling, he jumped out of his seat and ran over to Quatre, hugging him.

"Buddy!!!"

Quatre blinked in surprise at Duo's action, never expecting the sudden embrace from the boy. 

"You have to sit with me!" The boy pleaded almost desperately. "I can't stand it any longer! He won't talk to me! It's as if he's a…a… a rock!"

"It can't be that bad." Quatre chuckled, never seeing him this desperate before. "Maybe he's just shy. Just give him a chance."

"If I give him any more chances I'd go crazy!!"

Quatre smiled at him amused, making his way to where Heero was seated, followed closely by Trowa. Duo sighed, walking back to his chair, noticing a couple of jocks snickering from a table nearby.

A somewhat muscular boy, wearing the school's varsity jacket, stepped up to their table, his sights on the cobalt eyed boy. 

"Hey, newkid." He said in a mocking tone. "Ya hungry?"

The boy merely grunted at him, throwing him a fierce glare. 

"Ooh, tough guy now, are ya?" he said, grabbing Heero's tray and spilling the contents on his lap. An audible chorus of 'ooh's could be heard throughout the cafeteria. 

Despite their considerable difference in size, Quatre rushed to the table and dropped his tray there, turning to face the jock. 

"That wasn't such a nice thing to do." he said sternly. "Considering that he is new here, you could have acted better."

"Stay outta this, blondie!" the larger boy said, pushing him against the table. With a nod of his head, his group stood behind him, waiting for his orders. "I'll teach you to stay outta my way!"

Enraged, Duo stood up and pushed the guy away from his friend, a perturbed look on his usually happy face.

"Back off, Mike!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" He said sarcastically. "What're you gonna do 'bout it, braid-boy?"

"OK! That's it!" Duo said, his face red with anger. "You want a fight, you've got it!"

He charged towards Mike's group, which probably consisted of a dozen guys, managing to land a few punches on a couple of them. Though, seemingly strong, he was still badly outnumbered, making this an unfair fight. Seeing this, Quatre joined in, wanting to help his braided friend. Using a plastic tray for a weapon, the Arab managed to knock out a few guys, mumbling short apologies afterwards. 

Trowa and Heero's eyes narrowed as they saw Mike approaching Quatre from behind. Both made a move to stand up, steadily making their way through unconscious bodies towards the blonde boy. Mike raised his arms up, ready to strike Quatre with both of his fists. Heero saw the move, yelling out to him.

"Watch out."

In hearing him, Quatre ducked, Heero taking this chance to throw a punch at the man behind the Arabian boy.

Mike staggered behind from the powerful punch, Trowa standing directly behind him. Crouching down, Trowa performed a low kick, sending the jock to the ground with a thud. Dusting off his hands, he stood up, turning towards Quatre. 

"Are you alright?" The tall boy asked. 

"Yes, thank you." He said, smiling brightly. "Where's Duo?"

A loud cough was heard from behind, all three of them turning to the sound. Quatre blinked at the sight before him, then gave out a soft chuckle, seeing Duo atop at least half a dozen bodies, grinning madly at his work. He jumped off the pile, dusting off his clothes and hands.

"Nobody messes with the Shinigami and his braid!" he stated, giving a loud huff accompanied by a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were no faculty members present when the whole mess happened. Still, Duo was for sure that they were going to get in trouble for the mess they caused, but of course, the didn't.

Self defense is what Quatre called it. Sure enough, with that innocent face, they couldn't say it wasn't. As for Mike and his group? Well, they never really found out what happened to them.

The remainder of the school passed on with a daze. In no time at all, it was over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think that's about it." Duo said, finally finished with moving his stuff. He looked at his old room one last time before his eyes landed on the Blonde boy, sitting on the small couch of the room.

"Ima miss you buddy." the braided boy commented.

Quatre laughed at him softy. Duo was acting as if he was leaving for a new continent when in truth, they were only a room apart. He must admit though, he never really had to be roommates with a complete stranger. With that thought, Quatre glanced at Trowa who was neatly folding his clothes and placing it in the cabinet. 

"By the way, Where's Heero?" Quatre asked, noticing the cobalt eye boy was no where in sight.

"Typing in the room. He's been typing ever since he sat down in that bed with his laptop. He's weird"

Quatre chuckled watching his violet eye friend proceeding towards the door. Turning the knob, Duo quickly stepped out of the room until Quatre's soft voice spoke out.

"Thanks Duo. For earlier I mean"

"No Prob Q-chan! See you in the morning!" With that, Duo vanished, completely forgetting to close the door.

"I'll get it" Trowa whispered in a slightly audible voice as he moved over to the door to 

close it.

He thanked Trowa, before glancing around the place.

The room's was simple yet slightly huge and elegant in there own way. Two beds side by side, separated by a small table and a pair of lamp shades right on top of it. Glass windows were covered by curtains that were a shade of velvety blue and was occasionally changed to Red from time to time. 

Quatre stood up from the couch as he looked out the window, watching the wind play with the trees, making the illusion as if it were dancing. He remained standing steady as he rested a small hand on the study desk close by. He smiled at himself before turning to look at trowa, who was still quietly standing by the door.

"I hope you had fun today, Trowa" Quatre commented, giving his companion another warm smile, before walking over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

By now, The blonde boy seemed more then comfortable around his new roommate. 

//So trusting…no matter..//

Trowa shrugged faintly as he faced the closed door, his hands locking it quickly.

//Its going to be easier to kill him this way..//

End of Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things you can expect on upcoming chapter:

Field trip! Field Trip or at least the beginning of it.

~Authors Note~

Whew! I hope this was more interesting then the first chapter. If not.. well.. umm.. I'll keep trying!! I tried to check the tenses on this chapter this time. Sorry bout that. Told you I wasn't a big A student when it comes to English lol. ^_^ 

Thanks to all that made a review on Chapter I namely: Kasara, sugar girl, Diana, Silver Shinigami, Autum, Ox King and to My Buddy in crime Shinigami no Keno for helping me with the flow of the words to the fic.

Hope ya'll enjoyed reading it! Sayonara Minna-san!!

(Updates on the possible release of the next chapter can be seen on my Bio page.)

Blooper galore right below!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~An Angels Protection~

Chapter 2: Acquaintances 

-In the making: Quatre's tour

Quatre leaned against the trunk of the tree, a gentle wind playing lightly against his golden locks. Soft chirping of a bird was heard over head. Quatre, tilting his head up, saw a young dove sitting on a branch above them. He smiled warmly, holding out a slim hand towards the bird. Seeing his gesture, the bird flew towards him, landing gracefully on his finger. The bird suddenly took an evil look and proceeded to peck on the young blondes head like a wood pecker. 

"Help!! Trowa help me!!"

Brids from over heard began to flock towards them, joining there companions action. From a distance a familiar cackle could be heard. 

"Dorthy! Ouch! Ow.. how could you ow!"

"You insulted my precious eye brows!!!"

"You stabbed me!!!" he retorted back.

Author/director: Cut!!! Dorthy your not even supposed to be in this scene!! Okay..**sighs** one more time!

****

-In the making: Quatre's tour 'take 2!'

Quatre leaned against the trunk of the tree, a gentle wind playing lightly against his golden locks. Soft chirping of a bird was heard over head. Quatre, tilting his head up, saw a young dove sitting on a branch above them. He smiled warmly, holding out a slim hand towards the bird. Seeing his gesture, the bird flew towards him, landing gracefully on his finger. The sun bathed him in a halo of light, highlighting his childlike attributes.

Trowa sat right next to him, looking up at the blue skies before tilting his head to glance over Quatre. His emerald eyes fixed on the blonde hair boy as he watched in amazement. 

//..he looks… so innocent.. like an angel..// 

Quatre then smiled warmly at the bird, then suddenly….

__

CHOMP!

//..or not..//

There was a sudden movement in his puff up cheeks, an evil grin playing on his lips. He ate the bird….

"um.. Quatre…" Trowa blinked in disbelief at the once.. innocent… boy.

Author: Quatre!!! Spit the bird out!! We need the bird!! Trowa make him spit it out!!

The young blonde then held a sign up saying "Never!! Revenge is mine!!! Mwahahaha"

Sheia: Cut dang it!! Cuuuuuut!!! Okay take 3.. And Quatre, this time.. Don't eat the bird.. -_-;;


	3. Getting to know you

~Authors notes~

****

Author: Sheiakurei **e-mail**: sheiakurei@cs.com

****

Category: AU, Gundam Wing, 

****

Parings: it should be obvious by now.. But y'never know… it could just waver!

****

Warning: yaoi, shounen ai, possible OOC **Rating**: NC-17 (rated for future chapters that

may contain lemon, angst and other such scenes but not on this chapter yet.)

~An Angels Protection~

Chapter 3: Getting to know you.

//Does he ever stop??//

Glancing behind his shoulder, he found the boy tapping on the keys of his laptop with the same speed he had before. Sighing, he continued to fix his stuff, trying to find a perfect place for everything. The room was very much similar to the one he and Quatre used to share. 

It was getting dark, and soon it would be time to go to bed. 

Duo closed his eyes trying his best to ignore the continuous annoying taps from his roommates' laptop. 

*tap tap tap tap tap tap.. tap tap tap.. tap tap .. tap tap tap tap tap!!*

"Ugh! Will you shut that thing off!" he exclaimed as his efforts to block the sound found no victory. With no answer, he turned to face the cobalt eyed boy whose eyes were fixed on the screen in front of him. 

"Grrrr… are you even listening to me!?!"

Obviously, he wasn't. The dark brown haired boy was too absorbed on his laptop. Though seemingly in his own world, he was well sure and alert of what as going on about him. His eyes shifted to glance at the braided boy before turning back to where it once were.

Giving up on peace, he sighed walking towards the cobalt eye boy, leaning slightly over his shoulder. 

//Wonder what exactly is this boy typing.. Hmm.. He smells good//

The braided boy chuckled at his own thought as he tried to peer at the screen. Before he could even get a glimpse of anything , Heero closed his laptop shut and placed it inside an odd looking briefcase. 

"This is none of your business."

Duo raised an eyebrow as the cobalt eyed boy stood up from his chair. 

"Fine. don't need to get so snappy about it."

With that, the braided boy jumped onto new his bed and pulled the covers on top of him. He took several glances at his roommate before finally closing his eyes, just trying to ignore things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finishing his relaxing shower, Quatre slowly walked out of the bathroom and sat on a chair near a small rounded table. With his towel on hands, he started to dry his dripping hair that made a trail of liquid droplets from where he came out. 

"The water's great." he commented, smiling at Trowa, who was found standing by the closet. He watched his companion's passive expression, exchanging it with his own bright, innocent smile. 

Trowa nodded in reply to the smaller boy as he pulled the drawer slowly, making no noise what so ever. Shoving his hand gently inside it, he began to search for a specific object. Finally, his fingers felt the sharp blade of the knife. Wrapping his fingers around the handle of the blade, he swiftly took it out of its place. 

Quatre, who was seen simply sitting there beside the table, was totally unaware of his companions actions. His back facing Trowa, he was too busy gazing at the skies from inside to notice anything.

The green eyed boy began to walk towards his roommate, the knife steady in his hand. 

Standing firm behind the blonde boy, he lifted the knife slightly that was in his possession…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon was shining brightly from the sky as he then leaned his back against the hard wall of the school. A monotonous voice was heard over the cell phone, his stoic figure stood in a moment of silence, features hidden by night. 

"You said we would be in the same room together… " 

His voice was as cold and as eerie as the night before him. Heero stood in silence waiting for a reply. They said the plan changed. For some odd reason, they didn't expect another new student to be entered in the academy and being placed in the same room as Quatre. 

After several minutes, the silence that filled the air was broken by the cobalt eyes voice.

"I see.. I'll keep an eye on him then.." With that being said, Heero closed the phone and began to walk back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa hastily pushed the blade into the soft skin, a warm liquid dripping down his fingers. As the knife penetrated the smooth surface, Trowa pushed down more, making a wide, narrow cut… 

Quatre then smiled as he was handed a piece of an apple. 

"Here." Quatre smiled at his offer and reached to accept it . Chuckling softly, he took a small bite out of the fruit as he watched Trowa sit down on the other chair beside him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in silence as they continued eating the apple, Trowa placing the knife on the table, right next to the nearly empty bowl of fruits.

"The complementary fruits they sent up here is delicious." Quatre said, taking another bite of the fruit. Trowa only nodded in response, cutting himself another piece. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late. No, it was actually morning when Quatre decided to sit up on his bed. 

He glanced at the neon green numbers of the digital clock as it glowed brightly in the dark room, signifying the time. It was 1:00 and he couldn't sleep. Sighing, he turned to glance at Trowa. He smiled momentarily watching the steady rise and fall of the brown haired boy's bare chest. 

Quietly, he stood up and walked over to the windows, the velvet curtains effectively blocking out the moon's light. Pushing aside a small part of it, he peeked outside, staring out into the night sky. There were too many things going on for him. It troubled the young blonde so. 

He walked over to his closet, selecting a change of clothes. Discarding his pale blue pajamas, he slipped on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. After stepping into his shoes, he glanced towards his roommate one more time, then proceeded to the door. He silently opened it, making sure it caused no noise that would awaken his sleeping companion.

Upon hearing the door close, no matter how quiet it was, Trowa's eyes opened. Sitting up on his bed, he glanced around, proving his suspicions true. Standing up, he walked to his drawers, putting on his usual green turtleneck and gray pants. As soon as he got his shoes on, he followed Quatre outside. 

//.. This would be a great opportunity…//

It was late and he wondered where the boy was heading to. After awhile, he finally found the young blonde, sitting at a cliff a good distance away from the school. The place was fairly secluded, thick trees and plant growth surrounded the area.

Quatre sat on a fallen tree trunk, his gaze set on the bright stars above him. 

"It matches your eyes."

Startled, he quickly stood up and turned only to find a shadowed figure in the dark. Soon, the form became more clearer to Quatre as he saw the taller boy step forward.

"T..Trowa??" He blinked in slight confusion, finally realizing who the figure was. "W..what are you doing here??"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He retorted calmly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Trowa. I didn't mean to.."

The taller boy slowly walked up to the young blonde, sitting down on the log. Seeing his action, Quatre sat back down next to him. 

"You like the stars..?" Trowa questioned, though it seemed more like a statement to Quatre as he, too, followed the young blonde's gaze.

He nodded, a smile curving upon the angelic child's lips.

"Yes, I do. It calms my mind… watching the stars and knowing my mother is always there with me." Quatre's gaze turned to the sea, his eyes suddenly filled with sorrow.

"She died when I was little.. She had to go to England for a business trip… no one survived.. "

"I'm sorry to hear that.."

Quatre then looked up at his companion and smiled at him quite faintly. Shaking his head slowly, he turned his gaze back up at the stars.

"She's still with me, though and always will be."

He smiled slightly, closing his eyes as he felt a tear roll down his pale cheek.

"Before she left… she told me that I could just look at the stars, and that she would be up there, watching me and guiding me whenever I felt troubled…"

Trowa glanced at the smaller boy. He seemed so fragile and innocent that he couldn't imagine how one could wish such a creature dead. But he couldn't do anything to stop it…or can he? 

For a moment, he forgot all his works and duties assigned to him as he gently brushed the tears from Quatre's cheek. Opening his eyes, the blonde boy turned to face his companion, only to meet a pair of emerald orbs that seemed to drown him. It was calm and serene, showing much concern to the smaller boy. 

Quatre smiled softly at his roommate. They had only known each other for a day, yet it felt quite the opposite. 

The younger boy started to shiver as his body realized the cold atmosphere. The ocean breeze felt good against his skin, but it didn't help as much for his current condition. Seeing this, Trowa gently wrapped his strong arms around the fragile creature before him, sharing his warmth. 

Though slightly startled, the blue eyed boy didn't protest to his companion's action. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned against Trowa's chest, hearing the steady heart beat of the older boy. It seemed to calm his senses and soon enough, he found himself sleeping in his arms. 

A genuine smile slowly formed across the taller boys lips, even though he wasn't quite aware of it. Everything seemed to be so perfect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose from the sea's horizon, coating the land in an orange hue. Quatre squinted his eyes as a touch of light came flashing across his face. He looked about his surroundings, only to be greeted by that braided friend of his.

"Duo…?"

"Morning, sleepy head!"

He sat up on his bed, trying to block out the rays of the sun with one hand. Duo, who obviously yanked the cord that opened the curtains, was found sitting at the edge of the young blonde's bed. 

"It's not like you to sleep in late. Y'know you should get some breakfast, school should be starting in an hour or so. By the way, I saw that roomie of yours leave just awhile ago. He told me not to wake you up and that he had to go somewhere or something. Heero hardly talks. Heck, I don't remember him talking at all through out the night. All he ever does it go tap tap tap at his stupid laptop. Did you know that he left last night for no reason at all and came back in the ungodly hour of 2 am!! I need my beauty sleep! I asked him what he was doing.. But did he reply? Nooooo. All he did was go back tapping at his laptop. When he finally stopped, it was 3 of 4 in the morning! I barely slept a wink!! Oh yeah," Duo said, pausing slightly for breath. "Why are you wearing that to bed? Got tired of your PJs?"

Quatre looked down, now noticing his attire. 

//Why _am_ I wearing this?// he thought. Just then the memories of last night's events came flooding into his mind. He then began to wonder how he got into his bed. Coming to the conclusion that Trowa carried him back, he turned his attentions towards to his braided companion, seeing that he has not stopped once since the inquiry of his clothes. 

"… So are ya gonna get up, or what?" Duo said, finally stopping to let him answer. 

Quatre nodded, slipping out of bed. Grabbing his uniform from his closet, he proceeded to go to the bathroom. Heading towards the bathroom, he saw the knife and the bowl of fruits from yesterday, smiling as he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa was seen leaning against the window, his mind obviously wandering off to last night's events. While he and Quatre were talking, he had seen a darkened figure among the bushes. He wasn't entirely sure that it was a person, only seeing it for a brief second through the corners of his eyes. Still, he was concerned, not wanting anything to interfere with his mission.

His eyes then narrowed, especially remembering a specific event. 

//What was I thinking..?//

To gain the trust of the young Arab, it was exactly what Trowa had to do. He didn't feel quite right though. He was blaming himself for a reason he couldn't explain. It was probably reasons of the heart, but even so, he would not admit it to himself. The taller boy knew he needed to be steadfast in his mission and that alone. To obliterate the enemy… 

Trowa's thoughts quickly drifted aside as he heard a familiar voice call out to him. 

"Trowa!"

He turned to find the source of the voice. It was Quatre and along side him was that braided boy and that grin of his. The blonde boy seemed to have his usual warm smile, his face slightly flushed. 

After exchanging morning greetings, all three students proceeded to their classes. Along the way to first period they came across Mr. Revier who greeted them with a friendly smile. 

"Ah, Mr. Barton, I trust that Mr. Winner has given you a proper tour of our schools vicinity."

He nodded to the teacher, Quatre smiling at his reply.

"The view of the stars here at night is quite exceptional." 

The taller boy glanced at the blonde boy form the corner of his eyes, noticing the soft blush on his cheeks. Trowa held back a chuckle, shifting his gaze back to the teacher before them. 

"You should head to your class now." Mr. Revier said, taking a glance at his watch. "The warning bell is about to ring."

"Alright. See you in second period." Quatre said, smiling.

Mr. Revier then proceeded to his class, shutting the door behind him. 

"We should really hurry." Duo said, facing his two companions. "Mr. Howard gets really grumpy when the students are late."

Nodding to him, they made their way to the boy's locker room, changing into their P.E. clothes. Upon entering the gym, they saw Heero sitting at the bleachers, already changed and ready for class. Seeing him, Duo broke into a grin.

"I'll catch you guys later." The braided boy said. "Gotta try to see if Mr. Rock will open up or more or less talk to me. Ja!" 

"Ja, Duo." Quatre replied, smiling at him. 

With that, the talkative boy skipped off, heading towards his passive roommate. After some thought, Quatre decided to go over there and join him.

"Maybe, we should go join them?" Quatre asked, glancing over to the taller boy. Trowa just nodded, following him as they both went towards the bleachers. They talked for awhile, Duo mostly dominating the conversation, until a familiar face walked into the gym.

"Alright, Everybody gather around." Ms. Noin said, looking over the clipboard in her possession.

"Ms. Noin?" Quatre said. "What happened to Mr. Howard?"

"He's too lazy-- I mean 'sick' to come to school today." She said somewhat sarcastically, quoting the word sick with her fingers.

"Sick? Again?!" Duo groaned, shaking his head. "How could he be a Physical Education teacher if he gets sick more than I do?"

"I wonder that sometimes, too, Duo." Ms. Noin replied, a sigh escaping her lips. "Well, since Howard left no specific activity for you to do, I suppose you could just play basketball for the whole hour. How does that sound?"  


To her amazement, the whole class agreed whole-heartedly. They were all separated into groups of four, Heero and Trowa being on the same team. The team Duo was in was up first, playing against a different group. Trowa, Quatre, and Heero watched as Duo seemed to have dominated the court.

"Not only is Duo a great friend, he is a great athlete, too" Quatre praised, watching Duo sink another shot. 

//… Yeah, right… the braided baka is just lucky, that's all…// Heero thought, watching his roommate gracefully swerve past the other boys, scoring another point for his team. 

Soon, the buzzer sounded, marking the end of the first round. Duo bounced towards his friends, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, guys! Did ya see the way we creamed them!" Duo boasted, pushing a few strands of brown hair away from his eyes. 

"That was a wonderful game, Duo." Quatre said, chuckling at his friend's enthusiasm. "I suppose my team is up next."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Q-chan!" Duo said, patting the blonde's back. "I'll be cheering for ya! It's just a game, nothing big!"

Smiling warmly, Quatre nodded to him. "Thanks, Duo."

Quatre jogged over to the middle of the court, taking a place beside his teammates. A blush of embarrassment crept towards Quatre's cheeks, hearing Duo's energetic cheers. The buzzer sounded again, the ball now passed to the captain.

"WOOHOO! Go Q-chan!! Yeah! Sink that shot!!" Duo yelled, catching a few student's attention, not that he cared anyway. Taking a seat beside Heero, he continued his cheering, until he noticed a low snort from his companion. 

"What's wrong, Hee-chan? Am I being too annoying for ya?" Duo teased, a smirk on his lips. 

"Hn.." The only reply the stoic boy gave him. 

"Gah! Why won't you talk?!" The braided boy question, obviously flustered. "Geez, are you mute or something?!"

"Hnn…"

"Right.. And I'm supposed to understand that!" He said sarcastically, drawing his attentions back to the game. Seeing Quatre score a three-pointer, he stood up from his seat and cheered again. "YEAH! Go Quatre!!"

"Urusai, baka…" Heero grunted, glaring at him slightly.

"Masaka! You talked!" Duo exclaimed. "Do that again!"

"…"

"Oh, well! Guess that was too much to ask." He said, shrugging it away. 

As he watched the game, the tiny gears in his head started turning. He then turned to Heero, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Y'know.. Since our teams are up next, why don't we make a friendly little bet."

Heero looked towards him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Duo's smiled grew wider, knowing that he was now slightly interested.

"How 'bout this: If my team wins, you _have_ to talk to me more often. And if your team wins, I'll quit bothering you."

"Hnn…"

"Aww.. Don't tell me that your too afraid to make this little wager… are you?"

Glaring at the violet-eyed boy, he nodded his head. "Accepted."

"Yes! OK, then! Let's go! We're up!" Duo said, bounding off the bleachers. 

Heero followed, a somewhat annoyed glare in his cobalt eyes. Trowa watched them, amused at their fights, then followed Heero out into the court. Quatre took a seat among the other students in the bleachers, completely out of breath. Seeing Duo's 'thumb-up' gesture, Quatre smile brightly, waving towards him as well. The buzzer soon blared, Duo and Heero reaching for the tossed ball.

Managing to snatch the ball away from Heero's hands, Duo took off, dribbling the sphere to his side of the court. Heero followed suit, not wanting to lose the bet. Shooting it inside the hoop, a fellow teammate of Heero's reached for it, gaining possession of the ball. 

Both evenly tied, Quatre watched with great interest, Heero and Duo putting up a fight. The two boys seemed to have gained control of the game, the shots merely determined by them. The other players on the court watched in keen fascination, both battling hard for the ball. As luck would have it, Duo shot the last, winning basket, the buzzer sounding as he did. He cheered madly for himself, knowing that Heero had to keep his end of the deal.

//...I might have underestimated him ..looks like this boy has more skill then simply babbling…// Heero thought, a glare still fixed on his face.

"Aww.. Don't be a sore loser, Hee-chan!" Duo vexed, loving his moment of victory.

"Don't call me that…"

"Great job, Duo!" Quatre called out, walking towards them both the taller boy following him close by.

The braided boy winked at the blonde as he continued to enjoy in his triumph. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Physical Ed. Ended and everyone hurried along to the guys locker room and changed. No girls were present in the school for now, considering all of them or at least most of them were in Hawaii for a fieldtrip. 

After jumping back in to their clothes, students left the room and just started filling the hallways, heading towards there next class. Before they did though, Ms. Noin had just the slightest amount of time to announced that both 3rd periods, Art and Music class would be combined together for today. It turned out, the current Art teacher's daughter was sick and so she was unable to leave her behind and get in for work. Luckily enough, she had left a work plan to be done for her students. 

2nd period was a blast for the students when Mr. Revier accidentally dropped one of the chemicals which made a slight explosion in the room. They took much time in cleaning the place up, that no lecture was really given out for the day. 

When Chemistry class ended, they had their usual small break which gave the 4 boys time to get to know each other. Considering Heero lost his bet to the braided boy, he had to endure the boys chatter for much time. He spoke few words form time to time but seemed no more then a couple of lines. 

//well.. I guess its better then nothing.// Duo thought to himself .

For 3rd hour, all 4 boys were again present in the same area. The music room was divided into two parts for today. Duo and Heero sat on the right side of the place whre the rest of their Art classmates were seated. They had with them a couple of drawing utensils and a wide sheet of paper to work with. Several of the students have already begun their projects which was to find a particular instrument or object and draw them. 

The braided boy glanced around, trying to decide on what to draw. He sat beside Heero who, on the other hand, was already sketching a figure in his paper. It was a young boy playing the violin. Duo raised a brow at his fellow roommate. 

//.. He draws good..// he thought.

His gaze then turned over to Quatre, who was at the moment, playing the violin. "What he lacks in sports.. He certainly has in music" 

The cobalt eye boy seemed to agree with Duo as he sat there watching Quatre for a still second before continuing his work. It wasn't only the stoic boy that seemed to be captivated by the figure that played such a melodic and sensual tune, for another boy, eyeing the blonde one quite intently, was caught staring by Heero.

His eyes narrowed watching Trowa's gaze at the violinist. It was no doubt him… Him that he would have to watch out for in order to complete his mission. 

//..Quatre…. is mine….//

End of Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things you could expect on upcoming chapter:

Um…field trip?? No really.. I mean it this time!! Lol I just got sidetrack and added a new thing…hopefully.. I can stop having brainstorms in this fic and I can actually get back to the original plot.. lol

~Authors Note~

Well.. Here's another chapter. Pls. Review so I know if you like it or not or something.. I really hope yea do! ^_^ As for the next chapter… I do have to say its gonna be late for a little while. I have SAT's coming and testing for 2 weeks.. And in spring break.. Ima be in Florida.. So the next update would probably be later then usual… gomen nasai!! I'll try and do my best to get the next chapter up! I hope you like the new bloopers section I added to all of the chapters in the fic as well. Anyways…

Thanks to my dearest editor, SilentRain, for checking the fics for errors and junk and being so helpful with the Basketball scene. Arigatou!

And to all the readers… big hug!! yes. I am insane:

Kasara, Leigh, Feeling Supersonic, Darkangeldream1, DarkVampire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~An Angels Protection~

Chapter 3: Getting to know you 

-In the making: _Tap **scene**_

*tap tap tap tap tap tap.. tap tap tap.. tap tap .. tap tap tap tap tap!!*

"Ugh! Will you shut that thing off!" he exclaimed as his efforts to block the sound found no victory. With no answer, he turned to face the cobalt eyed boy whose eyes were fixed on the screen in front of him. 

"Grrrr… are you even listening to me!?!"

Obviously, he wasn't. The dark brown haired boy was too absorbed on his laptop. Though seemingly in his own world, he was well sure and alert of what as going on about him. His eyes shifted to glance at the braided boy before turning back to where it once were.

Giving up on peace, he sighed walking towards the cobalt eye boy, leaning slightly over his shoulder. 

//Wonder what exactly is this boy typing.. Hmm.. He smells good//

The braided boy chuckled at his own thought as he tried to peer at the screen. His eyes widened in his surprise. O_o 

"…this… is what you have been typing all day?!?!"

SdjkLK sf iosufnwmfnsk:Mln kldfn a8939yul,nkf01 l;srj lsjf

The screen showed nothing but words that did not make sense. In fact, most of them were simply letters complied to each other. The cobalt blue eyed boy began to sinker… then… he giggled. 

Sheia: ok…. Whats wrong with him…

****

-In the making: Cutting of the apple ( or Quatre)

Trowa hastily pushed the blade into the soft skin, a warm liquid dripping down his fingers. As the knife penetrated the smooth surface, Trowa pushed down more, making a wide, narrow cut… 

"T…Trowa…what are you doing??"

Sheia: ……

Scratch scratch scratch

Sheia:.. Trowa…your not supposed to do that

Scratch scratch scratch….

A quiet whimper was heard from the blonde boy who at the moment was trying to back away from Trowa. 

"Trowa.. Stop. It hurts now.."

Scratch scratch scratch….

Sheia: Trowa… your not supposed to rub the tip of the blade on his face!! Leave him alone..

Scratch scratch scratch…. "mwahaha"

Sheia: *sighs* .. Bring him over to the asylum.. With Heero (btw.. I be making a fic about them in the asylum.. Lol)

-I**n the making: What really happened in Chemistry class!**

Small Authors note:

Okay.. Im so sorry that wasn't such a good blooper as the last time. Im'a update the blooper scene in 1-2 days. Just not right now. Lol me and my cousin just bout 10 anime dvd's.. and I just have to watch them now… gomen nasai!! ^_^ buh bye!


End file.
